


Blood In My Past

by Ymaia



Category: Supernatural, superwolf - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Maybe I'll write a sequel, Other, Short One Shot, like super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ymaia/pseuds/Ymaia
Summary: Stiles discovers he's a Winchester and changes sides.





	Blood In My Past

> Little did Stiles know which heavy burden his mother’s maiden name would hold when those two men had arrived in Beacon Hills. They had claimed to be with the FBI and wanted to interrogate his father at the station. Call it instinct or a healthy amount of common sense, Stiles was convinced he could literally smell how shady they were – so he dug and dug only to find the name Mary Winchester among the secret files.
> 
> Somewhere deep in his mind he remembered his father telling him about how Claudia broke up with her sister and the entire family long before she and John were a thing. She'd never wanted to talk about that side of the family. The Winchesters.
> 
> And now he knew why.   
>    
>  Two years had gone by since he joined the two-men hunter party and he couldn’t say he regretted it. Despite Scott’s scepticism and even though it meant he had to travel through the country before he could complete his training and return to his home town, he took their offer to be trained as one of them.
> 
> He was tired of being the weakest member of the pack and always the target,  _the human target_. The prey dependent on the mercy of its enemies and the skinny boy with more faith in his pack than it was good for him. Looking back now, he sometimes wondered why he didn't end up dead at one point or another.
> 
> He sighed as if he wanted to shake the past off of him, and with it his past useless self. He had seen things, and he had hunted things, just like they used to hunt him.
> 
> Stiles looked down to the knocked out werewolf to his feet. A snarl crawled up his face –
> 
> He may not have ended up dead when he was with the pack. Yet his past self _was_ dead.
> 
> He unlocked the gun without a single noise.

 


End file.
